Aujourd'hui, je bois
by Anamena
Summary: Alaric Saltzman, grand professeur d'histoire, mais surtout alcoolique et meilleur client du Mystic Grill. Son résumé de sa vie, sa vision critique d'un monde qui ne tourne pas rond, tout en humour et dérision.


**Aujourd'hui, je bois.**

Aujourd'hui, Je bois.

Je bois pour oublier. Je bois pour penser. Pour m'évader. Pour vivre autre chose que mon horrible réalité.

Accouder au bar de la ville, on pourrait difficilement croire que je suis quelqu'un de respectable et de respecté parmi la communauté. J'ai la gueule de bois, une haleine de chacal, une vieille chemise sur le dos et les cheveux en bataille. Je suis loin de représenter le stéréotype du prof d'histoire d'un lycée de banlieue. Je souffle. Un souffle las. Je commande un autre bourbon. L'addition s'annonce salée. Je le bois d'un coup sec et en recommande un autre. Il n'est que 10h et je suis déjà totalement bourré, et pas remis de la veille. Mais qu'importe. Il me faut bien ça pour commencer mes journées remplies de trop de tragédies et de secret à mon gout.

Ma femme est morte. Enfin, elle est devenue un vampire puis s'est suicidée. Charmant. Mon ancienne petite copine a été sacrifiée par un hybride dépressif, solitaire, obsédé par son propre gène et n'oublions pas, tueur de masse. Adorable. Ma petite copine actuelle pense à se reconvertir dans le deal de sang de vampire, bien plus rentable que le métier de médecin, parait-il.

Lorsque l'on s'éloigne du domaine sentimental, la situation n'est pas mieux et frôlerait presque le ridicule si nous étions dans une série américaine quelconque. Car aucun scénariste sain d'esprit n'aurait l'idée d'implanter tant de choses absurdes et impensables dans la vie d'une petite ville américaine sans histoire.

Jeremy, que je considère comme mon fils, voit les morts. Simple. Efficace. Et toujours aussi marquant lorsque l'on place ce détail dans une conversation au milieu d'une réception, avec un petit four à la main.

Un petit four à la main ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…

Elena, la sœur de Jeremy, sort avec deux vampires. Enfin, pas en même temps, c'est une jeune fille de bonne famille après tout, alors elle intervertit régulièrement, pour ne pas se lasser je présume.

Bonnie Bennett, l'une de mes élèves, amie d'Elena, est une sorcière. Repensez à ce que je vous ai dit sur Jeremy, les réceptions, et les petits fours…

Caroline Forbes, une autre élève à moi, est un vampire, transformée par Katherine, double Petrova (tout comme Elena, mais cette information me semblait moins importante sur le moment que le fait qu'elle couch-sorte avec deux vampires), ancienne amante d'Elijah (un originel, très dangereux, extrêmement lunatique avec une coupe de cheveux à s'en faire damner les saints… Mais je m'éloigne du sujet), et accessoirement pute à plein temps.

Tyler Lockwood. Loup-Garou. Vampire. Hybride. Tout est dit.

Stefan Salvatore, petit ami officiel d'Elena. En général, ça dépend des jours (cette phrase ne veut rien dire, repose ce verre Ric). Un coup il peut être votre meilleur ami et l'ennemi de pan-pan (oui, oui, le petit copain de Bambi… Faut vraiment que j'arrête le Bourbon moi. Après cette dernière bouteille) et le lendemain, vous êtes son casse-croute favori et la population de lapins et d'écureuils augmente soudainement.

Damon Salvatore, petit ami officieux d'Elena, et aussi mon meilleur ami. Cette relation entre nous est stupide. Il a transformé ma femme. Sauvé Caroline et Tyler du sacrifice pour mieux y précipiter Jenna. Il terrorise la ville la plupart du temps. Et il m'a tué. Oui, tué. Mais grâce à ma bague magique je suis revenu d'entre les morts, plus frais que jamais. Une bague magique. Il n'y a qu'à Mystic Falls que cette réalité ne fait pas rire et n'engendre pas les moqueries les plus légitimes. Non parce que dans la vraie vie, les bagues magiques se trouvent dans les boites de Barbie pour les gamines, et le seul pouvoir qu'elles détiennent, c'est d'être particulièrement moche.

Voilà. En l'espace de deux minutes, j'ai résumé ma vie, et toutes les bizarreries que je dois supporter, et qui font partie intégrante de la vie de la majorité de la population. Fantastique. J'adore cette ville.

« -Salut buddy »

Je me retourne pour voir Damon s'installer à côté et commander la même chose que moi tout en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus quant à mon allure et l'odeur que je dégage. Mais il ne dis rien, il n'a rien à dire de toute façon.

« -Alors comment va mon schizophrène préféré ? »

« -Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

« -Où est passé ta sexy-mais-pas-moins-flippante docteur ? »

« -Intervention de 4h »

« -J'imagine que c'est que toi et moi alors. T'as pris ton herbe ? »

Non, Damon ne parle pas de drogue et n'évoque pas l'idée de refaire sa pelouse.

J'ai oublié de mentionner un infime, minuscule, insignifiant petit détail. Je suis, et depuis récemment, schizophrène. Mais attention ! Pas le genre gentil schizophrène, retranchée dans son asile de fou, avec de la bave qui lui dégouline jusque sur les baskets. Non. Je fais dans l'originalité. Moi je suis du genre méchant et quelque peu colérique. Je peux décider, comme ça, sans préavis, d'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur d'un légiste que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ou je peux, dans un excès de rage, faire la même chose au père de Caroline, juste parce que l'envie m'en prend. Mais mon plus grand succès en tant que schizo a été de me poignarder moi-même. Je dois dire que j'ai été inspiré à ce moment-là.

« -Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois »

« -Désolé de plus trop faire confiance au mec qui pourrait me poignarder dans la minute et envoyer le gentil petit Damon en enfer ! »

« -Tu serais pas ma première victime »

« -et pourquoi je te prie ? »

« -Parce que mon plat favori, c'est les membres du conseil insignifiants. Ce que tu n'es pas, de toute évidence »

« -Un point pour toi. Bon il arrive ce bourbon ? Hey le serveur, t'attends le déluge ? Faut que je m'y mette de suite si je veux te rattraper, mon pote. »

Il me lance un regard amusé. Evidemment, Damon Salvatore ne peut être qu'amusé de me voir dans cet état si tôt le matin. Si cela avait été une autre personne, j'aurai déjà eu droit à une morale à deux balles, complétée par des regards de pitié et des encouragements à tourner la page. Tourner la page ? Ils rigolent j'espère. Comment puis-je tourner la page et redevenir le gentil professeur d'histoire, chasseur de vampire pendant son temps libre, que j'étais lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Ça n'a aucun sens. Ils ne se rendent pas compte.

Voilà l'une des raisons qui a fait que je me suis rapproché de Damon. Il comprend ce que je ressens, ne me juge pas, ne me réprimande pas, n'a aucun espoir que je m'améliore pour devenir un homme meilleur, puisque lui-même fait partie de la pire espèce. C'est reposant.

« -Bon, il faut trouver un nouveau plan pour tuer Klaus et toute sa fratrie de vampires immortels, sans éradiquer notre espèce et donc, nous. »

Enfin, reposant lorsqu'il ne manigance pas un plan de rébellion contre le plus puissant vampire de tous les temps. Klaus. Un type charmant qui aime sacrifier de jeunes femmes innocentes pour se rendre plus puissant, et très certainement aussi pour se rincer l'œil. Psychopathe.

« -Laisse tomber avec ça. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Et puis le monde serait tellement fade sans toi pour nous emmerder. »

« -Oh je suis touché, merci l'ami ! »

Je lui lance un regard en coin, et il en fait de même. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que ma vie n'est pas si mal.

Jeremy est un garçon formidable, un peu trop androgyne et renfermé pour que ça soit légal, mais tout de même là quand on en a besoin.

Elena, lorsqu'elle n'est pas à fricoter aves des vampires, aide ses amis, sa famille, et serait prête à mourir pour eux.

Bonnie nous aide dès que l'on a besoin de ses services. Caroline est chaleureuse et un appât du tonnerre lorsque nous montons un plan d'extermination d'hybride. Tyler… c'est Tyler. Stefan, même s'il peut passer du côté obscur à tout moment, aime trop Elena pour la faire souffrir. Idem pour l'enfoiré qui me serre de meilleur ami.

J'entends la cloche de la porte du bar sonnée, signe que quelqu'un vient d'entrer. Je vois arriver Meredith, qui me sourit. C'est à ce moment précis, alors que ma tenue est effroyable, qu'une épée de Damoclès pèse sur moi, que la plus dangereuse famille de vampire habite à quelques pas de chez moi, que je me dis que je pourrais mourir pour eux.

Pour les humains. Pour les vampires. Pour les sorcières. Pour tous ces emmerdeurs qui font de ma petite vie d'humain un enfer.

Je lève mon verre et trinque avec Damon, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ?

Pour tous ces plans foireux qui nous rapproche un peu plus. Pour tous ces lendemains de beuverie. Pour toutes ces soirées minables et kitch qu'organise Le lycée. Pour toutes les soirées du conseil déguisées en soirée mondaine aussi. Pour toutes ces tentatives de meurtre que nous devons affronter toutes les semaines, mais qui ne nous rendent que plus forts. Pour ces repas aux chandelles, ces nuits passées avec la personne que l'on aime, même si elles sont parfois interrompues par un petit emmerdeur de junkie. Pour tous mes élèves qui préfèrent combattre des forces surnaturelles maléfiques plutôt que réviser leur contrôle d'histoire. Pour toutes ces têtes vides qui ne savent pas les dates de la guerre du Vietnam, mais qui savent ce qui signifie les mots « famille » et « amitié », allant jusqu'à se sacrifier pour eux.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui encore je bois. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas boire à ma solitude, ou à ma malchance improbable en amour. Non. Aujourd'hui, je bois pour Mystic Falls et tous ces habitants qui rendent ma vie impossible, mais qui sans eux serait bien trop ennuyeuse.

* * *

Review?

Love, A.


End file.
